cf_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
Harmonic Reverb of Happiness -Part 1-
"Harmonic Reverb of Happiness -Prologue-" redirects here. (No quest info is available at the moment.) Harmonic Reverb of Happiness -Part 1- is a Wizard quest released for the 1st part of the Crash Fever 4th Anniversary event released for the Japanese version of Crash Fever. The Harmonic Reverb of Happiness event starts with the story quest 'Harmonic Reverb of Happiness -Prologue-', which will be covered here first. The adapter receives an invitation from Mozart to a concert hosted by the Philharmonic de ALICE. Once the adapter arrives at the concert, they are greeted by Mozart, who thanks them for all the work they've done since the Queen of Hearts went haywire, and their help in keeping the peace so they can go on with their lives. She says that she has prepared a concert to thank the adapter for their work, and introduces Chopin as well. He introduces himself and mentions how he has heard so much from Mozart about the adapter, and remarks that they seem like quite the hero. He then mentions it is weird for Mozart to be interested in something other than music, but then states he can see why after meeting the adapter in person. Mozart asks if she really looks like someone interested in only music, but then states the adapter must be just that special. Mozart then starts going into the details of the concert, saying that Chopin will be accompanying her to perform a song they haven't performed before. She says the adapter probably knows the other performers, and tells them to head to a green room to meet them while they finish preparations. She says goodbye and the adapter heads to the green room. In the room, Mobius greets them and says she will be the MC for the concert, while Helmholtz mentions that she will be the conductor for the concert, and they just finished rehearsing. Red Riding Hood introduces herself and says she plays the trumpet and practiced a lot. Galileo & Galilei introduce themselves, and say they play together as a duo. Galileo says she plays the violin while Galilei plays the flute, and Galilei remarks that she wasn't good at first but got better once they switched instruments. Foucault introduces herself and mentions she plays the glockenspiel, and says that with Helmholtz conducting the concert will go well. Mobius tells everyone she loves the enthusiasm, and then remembers something and pulls the adapter over. She whispers to them that she heard rumors that someone would try to disrupt the concert, and says that it is one of Mozart's rivals - Salieri. She says that Mozart doesn't seem worried about it, but asks if the adapter could help if he tried to interfere. Jerry notifies them that the concert is about ready to start, and Mobius tells the adapter they should probably head off to their seat. After that, the first part of the concert begins, with Red Riding Hood playing her part. Despite her nervousness, she manages to do well. The concert then continues in Harmonic Reverb of Happiness -Part 2-. The conclusion to the event, 'Harmonic Reverb of Happiness -Epilogue-', is covered in Harmonic Reverb of Happiness -Part 4-. Quest Overview Prologue A Greeting= |-| Battle Crimson Forest Banquet= |-| Wiz. Imaginary Forest Banquet= In-Quest Dialogue Work in progress. Post Quest Blurbs * 'Harmonic Reverb of Happiness -Prologue-' ** 'Philharmonic de ALICE: '''It seems like Mozart's classical concert is about to start. * '''Harmonic Reverb of Happiness -Part 1-' ** '''The Crimson Trumpeter: '''Little Red Riding Hood seemed nervous, but as the curtains opened she could only feel joy. She performed with a smile. Trivia Work in progress. Category:Japan Wizards